ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Juggler (Series)
Ultraman Juggler is a series about the hero of the same name. Premise In the far distant past, seven horrible demons descended upon the Earth and wreaked havoc. A being who guarded the planet saw their threat, and so created the seven beasts to counter them. Each beast defeated a demon, utilizing their very souls to seal the terrors away for eternity. At least, it was supposed to be for eternity... Now in modern day, an alien being known as Orb Gaiular has arrived upon Earth to reawaken, and free the dark entities of the past. Only a hero who shares a dark history with the villain can save Earth and possibly the universe. The name of the hero is now Ultraman Juggler as of just recently coming to the light. Episodes and Specials Episodes #A Tainted Path #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #Will of the Celestials #* #* # #* #* # #* #* # #* #* # #* #* # #* #* # #* #* # #* #* # #* #* # #* #* # #* #* # #* #* Specials *Ultraman Juggler The Movie: Lend Me The Powers Of The Past! Characters Ultras *Ultraman Juggler **Dark Zettonian **Winged Earth **Aquatic Flame **Celestial Demon **Juggler First **Zeppandon *Demon King Zoffy **Normal **Darkness Humans VTL An organization developed by the Japanese government to protect civilian life from kaiju and aliens. SSP A rag-tag team of young adults who ends up assisting VTL relatively often, despite being a separation organization, they work like a sub group. Antagonists *Orb Gaiular (Episode 1 - 25) *Planet Invasion Union **Alien Manon Suret (Episode 9 - 13) **Alien Mijir Rome (Episode 9 - 13) **Bizorm Urm (Episode 9 - 13) **Alien Tsuruk Pinch (Episode 9) **Kyrieloid Luci (Episode 10) Others TBA Kaiju and Seijin Main Series Demons Kings *Demon King Ultraman (Episode 1 - 2) *Demon King Tiga (Episode 1 - 2) *Demon King Mebius (Episode 1 - 2) *Demon King Jack (Episode 4) *Demon King Zero (Episode 5) *Demon King Taro (Episode 6) *Demon King Zoffy **Demon King Zoffy Darkness *Z-Ultrazero Celestial Beasts *Gatanothor Celest (Episode 1 - 2) *Zetton Celest (Episode 1 - 2) *Basser Celest (Episode 1 - 2) *Majappa Celest (Episode 4) *Pandon Celest (Episode 5) *Grand King Celest (Episode 6) *Orochi Celest *Laileb Evil *Golza (Episode 3) *Arigera (Episode 3) *Seabozu (Episode 7) *Chaos Bug (Episode 8) *Gobnu Ogma Gunner (Episode 10, ?) **Normal **Gobnu Ogma Gunner Improved *Satanbizor *Fishman *Alien Chadabin Whitewood *Gakuma Obsidian *Eraga Good *Sedegan *IF Imitator **Initial **Juggler Dark **Light *Ayam *Nina Neutral *Makeena (Episode 7) *Aprasar (Rose Priestess) *Gagi *Enchiraion *Alien Dais Uym *Alien Raybeak Daad *Darambia Ultraman Juggler Gaiden: First Light *Aquatic Homid **Vishna **Sairan **Veec **King Muel *Alien Zartan Keor *Demagorg Neo *Anti-Matter *Dethmon *Jelga *Luganoger Annihilation Ultraman Juggler The Movie: Lend Me The Powers Of The Past! *Demonocrius *Army of The Devil **Enchiraion ***Cyborg **Alien Shrill **Diabolic **Gai Orbular **Z-Ultrazero **Demon King Ace **Demon King Leo **Demon King Gaia **Demon King Dyna **Demon King Cosmos Trivia *The roster is meant to be the exact opposite of Orb's roster with a few exceptions here and there like IF Imitator being Babalou's stand-in and Gakuma Obsidian being Bemular (Empowered)'s. *This series is meant as kind of a parody of Furnozilla's Ultraman Lugiel. *It was decided that Juggler's movie was going to be the opposite of anticlimactic compared to the ORB MOVIE OVERTHERE! Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Emgaltan's Series Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Fan Series Category:Emgaltan's Weird Ideas Category:Parodies but also kinda not